marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Jane Watson (Earth-1048)
, partner of Spider-Man | Relatives = Philip Watson (father) | Universe = Earth-1048 | BaseOfOperations = Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = America | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Associate editor at the Daily Bugle; former reporter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Montoursville, Pennsylvania | Creators = Jon Paquette; Benjamin Arfmann; Kelsey Beachum; Christos Gage; Dan Slott | First = Marvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover (August 21, 2018) | HistoryText = Early Life Mary Jane was born in Montoursville, Pennsylvania. she lived alone with Her father, with whom she had a difficult relationship. While in middle school, Mary Jane became best friends with Peter Parker and Harry Osborn. She started dating Peter in their senior year of college, and eventually discovered he was the masked vigillante Spider-Man. She helped Peter in many ocasions, such as when he was almost killed by Wilson Fisk, causing her to steal her father's car to take him to the hospital. She broke up with him at some point, feeling that Peter was too overprotective. Mary Jane also became an talented investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle newspaper. Marvel's Spider-Man Six months after breaking up with Peter, Mary Jane who is now working for the Daily Bugle, overhears about the arrest of Wilson Fisk by Spider-Man, and also discovers that Fisk's vast collection of statues and eastern art is going to be auctioned at Rose Rosemann's Auction house, with this being the perfect opportunity to investigate further on Fisk's secret life as the Kingpin. Looking to discover something big, she infiltrates Rosemann's claiming to be a photojournalist sent to take pictures of the itens before the auction, and uses the opportunity to investigate a statue that Fisk used as safe. There, she discovers a file folder containing information about something called "Devil's Breath", only to be interrupted by the Demons, who invaded the location after the same folder she just found. Mary Jane tried to escape only to run into Peter, who was on the location investigating the Demon's invasion. After a brief reunion, Peter agrees to help MJ escape after taking out the Demons in the place, but unfortunately, Mary Jane is caught, and the file folder stolen. After being saved again by Peter, they start talking to each other again, with Peter inviting her to a diner they used to eat. When the Demons became more notorious on the city, MJ went to interview Officer Jefferson Davis right after he helped Spider-Man against the demons, looking to publish his story on the newspaper. She was present at his award ceremony at New York City Hall, having survived the bombing caused by Mister Negative and the Demons thanks to Peter, who threw himself to protect her. After this almost death experience, MJ decides to help Peter on exposing Martin Li as the leader of the Demons. Days later, one of her contacts reported that some strange activity was happening on a garage on Harlem. MJ goes to investigate and discovers that Tombstone and His Gang were building a an APC Tank for the Demons, and also were using GPS trackers for some other unknown operation. Later, after further investigation, Peter discovers that the trackers were going to be used on illegal shipments of Diox-3, wich Tombstone was about to commercialize to other gangs, thus making the goons who use it temporarely invincible. To counter this, Peter synthetized a counter-drug to the Diox-3, and used it to battle Tombstone, making him vulnerable again. Mary Jane finally gets fed up with how protective Peter is when she fails to get information from Charles Standish about the Devil's Breath whereabouts due to Spider-Man's interference. As such, she decides to go alone to Grand Central Station to investigate, after deducing that it would be the next place the Demons would attack, as the Devil's Breath could spread more quickly on crowded places. Suddenly, Martin Li himself appears, taking over of the station making several people hostage, among them Mary Jane. MJ manages to call Peter, who comes as quicly as he can to help, and together, they manage to save the hostages. Suddenly, Martin Li realizes that Spider Man is there, and commands the Demons to start the countdown of the bomb containing the Devil's Breath. MJ manages to reach the bomb in time, and manages to diffuse the bomb with Peter's help. After this almost-death experience, she texts Peter right after Martin Li's arrest, telling him that she needs time to think, cutting contacts with him again. Unfortunately, all the work MJ and Peter had went in vain when Doctor Octopus initiated a citywide crisis by releasing the Devil's Breath and causing a massive leak Ryker's Prison and The Raft. Some of the prisoners who escaped into the city went on to ransack the F.E.A.S.T. shelter on Harlem. Mary Jane went there with Miles to help May Parker contain the situation, only for the rioters set the shelter on fire. She calls Peter for help, who arrives just in time to save Aunt May and Miles Morales, but in turn has to be saved himself by both Miles and MJ. With such a close call, the trio decide to take on the new problems of the city together, with Mary Jane now forgiving Peter, who gives his word he will not be so overprotective again with her. Soon After, Mary Jane discovers that a secret lab containing information on how to stop the Devil's Breath spread could be set up on Norman Osborn's own penthouse, prompting her to go there to investigate. After breaking in on the lab, she discovers that Norman had been trying to replicate Peter's powers, using multiple spiders in tests, all being exposed in nurseries. She also Uncovers the truth behind Martin Li, and that the Devil's Breath was actually being developed on another lab located on Upper West Side. As she is collecting data from the lab, she is frightened by one of the spiders, and unwittingly breaks one of the nurseries containing other spiders. The loud noise caughts the attention of Silver Sable, who goes to the lab to investigate. After evading Sable, Mary Jane makes her way through the penthouse, evading Sable's mercenaries, who were at the penthouse patrolling, but at the last moment she is spotted, having to escape by leaping off the balcony, being saved by Spider-Man. After that, she returns to the F.E.A.S.T shelter downtown, and is there when Peter is brought for medical assistance after being beaten up by Doctor Octopus. While on F.E.A.S.T., One of the spiders of the lab, who had hitched a ride on her pocket, goes off her coat and makes its way to one of the boxes that Miles was carrying, causing him to be bitten. Later she is seen attending to May Parker's funeral after the city crisis ended. Three months later she meets with Peter on the same diner from before, announcing that she was promoted from reporter to associate editor at Daily Bugle, to whom Peter congratulates. After a brief conversation, Peter agrees to stay at Mary Jane's apartment until his own apartment gets ready. Together, they use the opportunity to restart their relationship, with MJ stating that she missed him. Marvel's Spider-Man: The Heist One night, Mary Jane calls Peter, telling him that she received reports that apparently someone is trying to break into the MMoCA museum after the "Maria", a famous painting who is known to have been stolen many times through its history. After Peter discovers that the Maggia lead by Hammerhead and the Black Cat were behind everything, she helps Peter on locating Black Cat again, and is surprised to know when Peter tells her that Black Cat is working with the Maggia because they kidnapped her son, and that Peter could be the kid's father. After a discussion, she agrees to help Peter, since the child might be in danger. Later, she is relieved to discover that Black Cat never had a son with Peter, and in fact, was only using this statement so Peter could help her on locating the other data drives from the big mafious families on the city. Spider-Geddon Mary Jane was visited by Peter when he was recruited to the Spider-Army by the Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616. Before departing, Peter says farewell to MJ, with a passionate kiss. This leads Superior Spider-Man to remark that Peter and MJ's relationship appears to be an universal constant. | Personality = Mary Jane is shown to be a very talented investigative journalist, being able to persuade and use her sympathetic personality to reach her goals very easily. She is also very capable of taking care of herself. This is shown when she infiltrates a Sable International outpost without being seen, or when she manages to break into Norman Osborn's penthouse, even evading Silver Sable herself. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Camera * Sound bait | Transportation = | Weapons = * Stun Gun | Notes = | Trivia = * MJ's social network account is MJWatsonJackpot. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Watson Family Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Social Network Users